Moving On: Side storys, Songfics, and more!
by Ranma Inverse
Summary: These are just songfics and sidestories and such for Moving On, my crossover with Ranma 1/2 and Magic Knight Rayearth. ^_^ hope you like 'em, R and R, read Moving On before this!!
1. Songfic: One

One

**One**   
by Ranma Inverse.   
A Moving On side story. ^_^   
-Ranma as a pop star!-   
Disclaimers: The songs in here are NOT property of me. Ones from Ayashi no ceres, and the others are owned by whoever owns them. This is a disclaimer for all the fanfic-thingies in here. I don't own MKR or Ranma 1/2 either!! And this songfic is the worst out of them..I think..ah well, review pleaaaase. ^_^

Sunday, afternoon. 

Hikaru sighed. Ranma had gone off saying Genma had forced him into another thing, but he hoped to see her again...that was when they were sixteen...and now they were twenty, and he _still_ hadn't come back! He could have at least tried to come back or tried to call, or something. 

She picked through her mail, most of it was trash, but since she was bored she decided to look through one of the magazines on pop stars. 

page one...nothing of interest.   
page two...nothing...   
page three...boring.   
page four-seven...even more boring.   
page eight--?! 

Hikaru stared at the pages of eight and nine. "Ranma Saotome, the multi-talented...singer?!" She read it aloud. 

"After much effort, the crew that works so hard to get interviews in with the rich and famous for you, has managed to get backstage and behind the scene..." 

--- 

After much effort, the crew that works so hard to get interviews in with the rich and famous for you, has managed to get backstage and behind the scenes in an interview with Ranma Saotome! Please read and enjoy, fans! 

Crew: We know you used to train to be a martial artist, but then somehow you managed to make it in the music business. How exactly did that happen?   
Ranma: I wanted to stay and be what I was going to be. My father made a deal with a man in the music business and he arranged me in there.   
Crew: Ah! The last interview we had with you, you mentioned a friend you had back home, who was it?   
Ranma: She knows who she is. She had eyes like rubies and hair like cotton candy. 

--- 

Hikaru smiled a little. Cotton candy? Oh, that was a nice thing to say. She read on. 

--- 

Crew: So exactly what is her importance to you?   
Ranma: That's none of your business.   
Crew: Right. So, when are you going to be releasing that new album everyone is waiting for? You said it was called 'One'.   
Ranma: Yeah, it'll be coming out soon. This week, I think.   


After this, Ranma tried to walk away from us, we let him go, but not after getting many pictures of him! 

--- 

Monday, morning. 

The phone rang, and Hikaru ran to get it before Akane could. Akane read the magazines they got from the mail all the time, so why hadn't Akane ever told her?! She was angry with the youngest sister of the Tendo's, and so decided ignoring her today would be best. "Hello, Tendo residence! Hikaru Shidou speaking!" 

"Hikaru! You HAVE to get over here! I just found out where Ranma honey is, and I bought a CD that you HAVE to hear!"   
It was Ukyou's voice.   
"Okay, Ukyou! I'll get over now!" They had become friends over the time Ranma had left. Ukyou had begun to deal with not being able to marry Ranma, and somehow, she and Mousse had began to get closer to eachother. 

Akane looked at Hikaru questioningly as she hung up the phone, but Hikaru ignored it, and left. When she got to Ukyou's home the door opened and a happy Ukyou grabbed her hand, pulled her into the place, shut and locked the door, dragged Hikaru upstairs to her room, sat her down and pressed play on a CD player. 

A familiar, but more matured voice came through the speakers, singing. 

"_Become a wind, unfathomable distress._   
_I'll hold back your loneliness._   
_The two of us are a bracing wind, oneness._   
_Even if this world comes to an end, I won't leave you._

_Deep within my rusted memories,_   
_I feel like you cried out to me,_   
_just as if our very cells yearn for each other._

_When two souls that have shed their loneliness_   
_embrace and melt into one,_   
_from out of loneliness, love is born_

_Burst into flame, distress that blocks the way._   
_I want to burn the darkness of the past._   
_Our hearts are, yes, endless._   
_A real miracle is right here with us._

_If by chance we're ever separated,_   
_I'll probably be a mere shell of who I was,_   
_like a swan whose wings have completely floundered._

_It's OK to show you can bare your loneliness,_   
_healing the pain with your lips_   
_until a rose blooms in your heart._

_Become a wind, unfathomable distress._   
_I'll hold back your loneliness._   
_The two of us are a bracing wind, oneness._   
_Even if this world comes to an end, I won't leave you._

_When souls that were born along with loneliness_   
_are brought together by fate, and melt into one,_   
_eternity begins to flow._

_Burst into flame, distress that blocks the way._   
_I want to burn the darkness of the past._   
_Our hearts are, yes, endless._   
_A real miracle is right here with us._

_Become a wind, unfathomable distress._   
_I'll hold back your loneliness._   
_The two of us are a bracing wind, oneness._   
_Even if this world comes to an end, I won't leave you._" 

Hikaru sighed. "He sounds wonderful...I'm a little glad Genma-san made that agreement with the music company." Ukyou looked at her, and narrowed her eyes. 

"You knew?"   
"No, Ukyou, I just read a magazine on it today. Akane reads it all the time though, so I am wondering why she didn't tell anyone." 

"...I know what i'm going to do to talk to him again." Hikaru said after a moment of silence.   
"Huh? What's that?" Ukyou asked.   
"I'm going to become a singer too. If I do that...then...maybe i'll get to talk to him again."   
"Well, I support you!"   
Hikaru blinked and looked at the smiling Ukyou. "You don't love Ranma anymore, do you."   
"No...I thought I loved him. But he was really just a close friend. I think I'm...in love...with someone else now." A blush ran across Ukyou's cheeks for a moment, then faded. She looked back to Hikaru. "I think _you're_ the only one of us that really loves him. Akane beat him when he was here, Kodachi just wanted him because of his looks...I think. Shampoo only wanted him because of that amazon law, and I thought I was in love with him but I wasn't." 

Hikaru grabbed one of Ukyou's pillows and covered her face in it. "I do not!" She said, inspite of the coloring cheeks left seen to Ukyou. 

"Alright, alright, you don't. I'll help you try to get into the music industry, though!" 

And that's what they did. 

--- 

Another year later. 

Ranma stared at the sky through a hotel window. In five minutes he would have to meet a new singer to make two duet songs with her. One would be a duet version of 'One' and the other would be a new song. 

His manager said that he had picked the new singer to work with him for a reason, but Ranma hadn't been paying attention yesterday so didn't know exactly why. 

Until he stepped through the door in the afternoon and saw a beautiful 21 year old girl standing there, smiling, wearing a sundress and a straw sunhat, talking to one of the musicians that would be playing the music to the song. She looked up from the chat Ranma couldn't hear and familiar blue eyes and red eyes met. 

If people weren't in the room, he would have run over and embraced his old friend. His life had been so empty these years, so he had just consentrated on the thought that everything would end someday...but if Hikaru was going to be his singing partner for the rest of his singing career...he'd gladly take the job. He had missed his old friend, more than he had missed any of the others from the old memory of Nerima. 

"Ranma Saotome, this is who you'll be singing with, Hikaru Shidou."   
"We've met." Hikaru's voice had gone from a high perky pitch, to a slightly lower, but still cheerful and warm tone.   
"Oh really? Wonderful, wonderful! Well, we only have so much time in here, so let's get straight to the singing!" Said the person who had introduced them. 

The two stood next to eachother, each in front of a microphone, and sang in the places they were supposed to for the lyrics of 'One', duet form. 

"_Become a wind, unfathomable distress._   
_I'll hold back your loneliness._   
_The two of us are a bracing wind, oneness._   
_Even if this world comes to an end, I won't leave you_." They sang together, for the intro, then took a break while an instrumental part ran through. 

"_Deep within my rusted memories,_   
_I feel like you cried out to me,_   
_just as if our very cells yearn for each other_." Ranma's voice rang out. 

"_When two souls that have shed their loneliness_   
_embrace and melt into one,_   
_from out of loneliness, love is born._" Hikaru's warm voice brought in a lost feeling that Ranma never brought into a song. 

"_Burst into flame, distress that blocks the way._   
_I want to burn the darkness of the past._   
_Our hearts are, yes, endless._   
_A real miracle is right here with us_." Ranma looked at Hikaru from the corner of his eye while singing. 

"_If by chance we're ever separated,_   
_I'll probably be a mere shell of who I was,_   
_like a swan whose wings have completely floundered_." Hikaru's eyes stayed on the music they were singing. 

"_It's OK to show you can bare your loneliness,_   
_healing the pain with your lips_   
_until a rose blooms in your heart." _Ranma looked away from her, and again concentrated on the singing. 

"_Become a wind, unfathomable distress._   
_I'll hold back your loneliness._   
_The two of us are a bracing wind, oneness._   
_Even if this world comes to an end, I won't leave you_." The two sang together, the words almost seeming to anyone who heard it, fully meant by the singers. 

The two rested their voices as another instrumental played and then, almost before their voice came to normal, their parts came. 

"_When souls that were born along with loneliness_   
_are brought together by fate, and melt into one,_   
_eternity begins to flow._" Hikaru sang. 

"_Burst into flame, distress that blocks the way._   
_I want to burn the darkness of the past._   
_Our hearts are, yes, endless._   
_A real miracle is right here with us._" Ranma sang, but for some odd reason couldn't help but look at Hikaru, to see how she was reacting to the music. 

"_Become a wind, unfathomable distress._   
_I'll hold back your loneliness._   
_The two of us are a bracing wind, oneness._   
_Even if this world comes to an end, I won't leave you._" The two sang, and the music continued playing for a bit, then ended. 

--- 

Later that day. 

"Ranma! Wait up!" Hikaru ran after him, smiling.   
"Hah! You're out of shape! You used to be able to keep up with me!" Ranma grinned, but slowed down a bit. When she began to catch up, he quickened pace again, causing Hikaru to run faster. He liked the sight of the wind rushing through her hair...the idea that she only ran to catch up with _him._

And she kept running and smiling, and yelling for him to slow down for him to catch up. And he would always be just ahead of her. 

--End-- 

Alright...So that's what I do..I try for a short fic and it turns out longer than I expected! ^-^; 

So what if it was a corny-not-romantic-or-anything ending..@.@ I tried! I know this stank. >.o;   
  



	2. Songfic: Everything

Everything

Everything   
By Ranma Inverse   
_Dedicated to: ^^ Noah._   


_Somewhere they're speaking,_

Hikaru walked across the tendo dojo, looking around, taking in the quiet morning. So different from whatever would happen once one of Ranma's fiancees woke up. She smiled wistfully. Ranma needed someone like Kasumi. 

_It's already comin' in,_

Ranma looks down at Hikaru from the roof of the tendo home. So peaceful...like a dream. That's what these mornings were like. 

_Oh and its rising at the back of your mind._

_ I wonder what Ranma would be doing if he was up right now,_ Hikaru thought. She kept the wistful smile until she walked to the little pond in the Tendo's lawn. She looked into it and noticed the smile, changing it to the bright, cheerful one everyone would be used to. 

_You never could get in,_

Poor Ranma...later on in the day he'd have to fight _someone_, like he always had to. Hikaru touched the cold water in the pond, causing ripples in her reflection. She knew that Ranma would have to pick one of his fiancees, but... 

_Unless you were fed in._

She shrugged. No reason to end that thought. She had been lucky enough that her brother had decided to send her here to go to school, anyway. Because of that she had met Ranma. 

_Now you're here and you don't know why._

Ranma continued looking at the smiling form below him. He'd always have to protect her...he smiled. 

_But under skinned knees and the scared minds._

From the way Hikaru's body moved, she either had or still but held in the strength to rival Shampoo. Not close to Ranma himself, but for others, Shampoo was hard to defeat. He blinked as the one who his thoughts were on looked up at the roof, to see him. 

_Past the places where you used to learn._

"Hey, Ranma! Come down from there!" She paused. "Wanna take a walk? It's certainly early enough for noone to notice."   
Ranma jumped down next to Hikaru and nodded. 

_You howl and listen, listen and wait for the,_

The two began to walk down the street, taking in the quietness of the moment. "Hey..." Hikaru began. She ran a few feet in front of him, then turned, stopped, and smiled. "What do you think you'd be doing now if you didn't have any fiancees?" 

_echoes of angels who won't return._

"I don't really know...I probably wouldn't be in Nerima, then. Pops brought me here to meet Akane." 

_He's everything you want,_

"Then I guess I can't say I wish you didn't have any fiancees." Ranma walked in front of Hikaru, and they started walking together again. 

_he's everything you need,_

"Why?" Ranma blinked.   
"'Cause then you wouldn't be here and I'd be all alone! Ukyou wouldn't be here to be friends with, and...who knows what Akane'd act like." She thought for a moment, then grinned. "Maybe she'd be fianceed to Kuno." 

_he's everything inside of you that you wish you could be,_

_That_ got a laugh out of him. "I'd feel sorry for her then." Hikaru commented through a small giggle. 

_he says all the right things,_

Ranma looked around, he was getting hungry..and people were starting to wake up and leave their homes. Hikaru didn't seem to care, so he didn't either. 

_At exactly the right time._

"Want to go somewhere and eat?" Ranma asked. Hikaru nodded. They passed by Ukyou's, and entered since it was open. 

_But he means nothing to you and you don't know why._

Ukyou turned from cooking Okonomiyaki to welcome her customer, and smiled a little painfully as Hikaru entered...with Ranma behind her. 

_You're waiting for someone,_

They ordered, ate, and left. Ukyou sighed...walking outside of her resturaunt, putting the 'closed' sign on her door and took a walk, in the opposite direction the two had taken. She sighed. 

_to put you together._

Ukyou passed the Nekohaten to hear: "Shampoo, I love you!" and then a Mousse flying through the door, his glasses flying and landing by her feet. Ukyou bent down and picked them up, walking towards Mousse. 

_You're waiting for someone to push you away._

"Hey, are you okay Mousse?" 

_There's always another wound to discover._

Mousse saw something blurry bend down before him, and suddenly his vision was cleared as the blur put his glasses on him. It was Ukyou. 

_There's always something more you wish he'd say._

"Hello. We've never really talked to eachother before...so...wanna take a walk?" Ukyou smiled a little. Mousse, still slightly depressed from Shampoo's beatings, nodded. 

_He's everything you want,_

They got to know eachother and became close friends. They trusted and confided in eachother. 

_he's everything you need,_

"...I don't think I'm in love with Ranma anymore. In fact, I don't think I ever really loved him...I just was being protective of him from the others as a friend...scared that they would take away the friendship Ranma and I had." Ukyou admitted. 

"Ranma's a jerk. How could he get three fiancees?!" Mousse glared at the ground. Ukyou put a hand on Mousse's clenched one. 

"You think he wanted three? It's really all his fathers fault. I don't think any of it was really Ranmas." 

_he's everything inside of you that you wish you could be,_

Mousse was incredilous at first, then was persuaded by Ukyou that Ranma wasn't such a bad guy. 

_he says all the right things,_

"I'm willing to believe that Ranma isn't such a bad person, but...it _really_ was all Genma's fault?" 

_At exactly the right time._

"Yes." Ukyou answered. 

_But he means nothing to you and you don't know why._

"...Alright." He still sounded a little doubtful. Ukyou smiled, then blushed as she realized her hand was still on Mousse's from when Mousse's hand was clenched...but this time she noticed that her hand had Mousse's wrapped around it. Mousse noticed why she was blushing, and blushed as well. "Sorry!" 

_And you'll be just fine,_   
_with all of your time,_

Ukyou smiled softly. It was lunch time now. "Would you like to get some Okonomiyaki? I'll cook." 

_It's only what you're waiting for._

Mousse blinked and shook his head. "I'll help."   
Ukyou shook her head, still smiling. "No, it'll be my treat. I'll cook!"   
"But I should help you."   
"Well, then just don't this time?" Ukyou and Mousse smiled to eachother. Mousse finally nodded.   
"Alright."   
  
  
  


_Outta the island and into the highway._   
_Past the places where you might have turned._

"I know you love Shampoo, but I think she doesn't deserve you." Ukyou admitted one day. 

_You never did notice,_   
_that you still hide away the,_   
_anger of angels who wont return._

"Hnh?" Mousse looked up from eating Ramen. He swallowed. "I--" He was cut off by Ukyou.   
"I think that Shampoo doesn't deserve anyone, much less you. Look at how she treats people..." Ukyou drifted off and closed her eyes, flinching. What if Mousse got so angry he hit her? 

_He's everything you want,_   
_he's everything you need,_   
_he's everything inside of you that you wish you could be,_

She opened them when nothing happened. Mousse was just looking at her. His eyes seemed a little suprised, but still warm. "I stopped loving Shampoo awhile ago...I know...it was a mistake." 

_he says all the right things,_   
_At exactly the right time._

Ukyou blinked...and noticed tears beginning to fall out of her eyes. "Huh...I don't get it...why am _I_ crying?" 

_But he means nothing to you and you don't know why._   
_I am everything you want,_

Mousse reached up to her face and wiped her tears away with a finger. "What's wrong?" He looked worried. 

_I'm everything you need,_   
_I'm everything inside of you that you wish you could be,_

"Mousse..." The tears wouldn't stop. She couldn't realize why she was crying at all. "Oh, Mousse!" She wailed and wrapped her arms around him. 

_I says all the right things,_   
_At exactly the right times._

"What's wrong?" Mousse repeated, more worried. Slowly, he brought his arms up to cross at Ukyou's back, holding her. 

_But I mean nothing to you and I don't know why._

"I don't know...I just started crying when I heard you didn't love Shampoo...but I feel happy. Why should I be sad?" She sniffled. 

Mousse smiled a little. "Tears...of joy." He brought one hand up to Ukyou's face to wipe the tears away again. Ukyou smiled, and both stood there like this for a long period of time.   


------ 

>. I. Don't. CARE IF IT'S MESSED UP! X.x I wanted to write something with some Ukyou and Mousse in it! Wahahahaha...o.O; 

I hope it's okay. ~.~; 


	3. Songfic: Holding Out For A Hero

Holding Out For A Hero

**Holding Out For A Hero**   
By Ranma Inverse   
Disclaimer: Blah blah..song sung by Bonnie Tyler..etc..etc..I do not own Rayearth or Ranma..blah blah..   
WARNING: DO NOT READ IF NOT WANTING SOME HINTS/SPOILERS ON WHAT MAY/COULD HAPPEN IN THE 'MOVING ON' RAYEARTH/RANMA FANFIC. 

_Where have all the good men gone_   
_And where are all the gods?_

Hikaru stood in the rain, clutching her arm, the trees swaying a bit in the breeze caused by the storm. Shampoo stood several feet away from her, on the other side of a clearing. 

_Where's the street-wise Hercules_   
_To fight the rising odds?_

Hikaru new that she couldn't defeat Shampoo like this...nor ever. Maybe back then when she had a not-so-stressed body...but now she had no chance. Shampoo had known this as well, especially since the beating Akane had given Hikaru. Hikaru had not completely healed. 

_Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?_   
_Late at night toss and turn and dream of what I need_

As Shampoo bent low, preparing to make a move, Hikaru closed her eyes for a moment. An image of Ranma appeared in her head, and she smiled sadly. _Ranma...give me strength._

_I need a hero_

When Hikaru opened her eyes Shampoo was running towards her. She saw the violet eyes of hatred through the misty rain, and as she ran to her, her arm moved outwards to hit her. Hikaru jumped up, dodging the attack, and turned to face Shampoo. "That's all my power, Shampoo. I can only dodge you. You know you can beat me easily like this. You're just striking when you can." 

_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night_

Shampoo shrugged. "You I kill. Amazon law. Shampoo no disobey law. I give you kiss of death, now you I kill!" She attacked again, which Hikaru rolled to the left to dodge. 

_He's gotta be strong_

Mousse watched from behind the trees, in slight shock. Shampoo had no reason do have given Hikaru the kiss of death..so why? Just because Hikaru had defended common sense for Ranma? But, Hikaru was right, in the end...he heard in the distance quick running. 

_And he's gotta be fast_

Hikaru's dodges were becoming slower, and as Shampoo opened her fist to a claw-like attack, swiping down on Hikaru with her fingernails. Four lines of blood shown, and began to soak through her arm. Shampoo cursed in chinese. She had been aiming for the neck. 

_And he's gotta be fresh from the fight_

Mousse jumped out to rescue Hikaru, but someone else had been faster than him. The figure had leaped into the sky as he emerged from the trees, the moonlight hitting him almost like in a dream. A braid fluttered in the wind behind him, and he picked up Hikaru from her standing position once he landed. 

_I need a hero_   
_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light_

Shampoo's eyes widened, and more hate leaked into her once beautiful eyes. Mousse remembered a time, long ago, when she was a child...back then she didn't hate. Cologne had taught her how. Mousse sighed and continued to watch. Shampoo glared at the figure, who stared back at her, not with much hate, but more cold resentment. 

_He's gotta be sure_   
_And it's gotta be soon_   
_And he's gotta be larger than life_

The cold blue eyes met the furious violet ones. "Husband let Shampoo defeat enemy!" Shampoo yelled. Ranma stayed calm, trying to not let his anger take control. 

"No." 

_Somewhere after midnight_

_ "_Why Husband say no? Shampoo give girl kiss of death! Let kill, yes?" Shampoo said demandingly. He shook his head. Hikaru stayed tense in his arms. She was scared for him, she hadn't seen him fight yet. 

_In my wildest fantasy_   
_Somewhere just beyond my reach_   
_There's someone reaching back for me_

Hikaru looked at Ranma, trust and fear in her red eyes. Fear for him. He had saved her once again. When in Cephiro, she had done the saving. How things can reverse...Hikaru smiled a little. Shampoo began to shake in anger as the rain poured down. 

_Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat_   
_It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet_

Lightning flashed and thunder bellowed as Ranma slowly walked to a tree, and laid Hikaru down with her back against it. "Instead of trying to defend yourself when you can't, let someone else protect you." Ranma gave her a smile, then turned to Shampoo. 

_I need a hero_   
_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night_

"I normally don't fight girls...but attacking someone who can't even defend themselves..." Ranma said coldly, staring at Shampoo. The look caught Shampoo off guard and she stepped back. Mousse, knowing he would regret this action, walked out and stood next to Ranma. 

_He's gotta be strong_   
_And he's gotta be fast_   
_And he's gotta be fresh from the fight_

"Shampoo, I really, really loved you...but...I've realized the real you was horrible through the time I met Hikaru. I became friends with her and I as I always have, I watched you and I've seen your actions...I finally realized that what you've been doing...just isn't right." 

_I need a hero_   
_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light_

Shampoo was also taken aback by Mousse's words, but didn't step back from them. He wasn't as important to her as Ranma was, anyway. He was just a stupid obsessed boy. 'A boy that could beat you if he wanted to.' A voice inside Shampoo said, but she shook her head. No! No! He couldn't defeat Shampoo! Shampoo was stronger than stupid Mousse. 

_He's gotta be sure_   
_And it's gotta be soon_   
_And he's gotta be larger than life_

Hikaru watched as Ranma and Mousse stood up for her. She stood up and took a step towards them. "You guys...you don't have do fight her for me--" She was cut off. 

"We don't have to, but we will." Mousse said, "Right, Ranma?" Ranma nodded. 

_Up where the mountains meet the heavens above_   
_Out where the lightning splits the sea_

They never really began though. When Shampoo charged at them, she twisted her ankle trying to dodge Mousse and Ranma's quick attacks. She winced as she landed, and her eyes went to the form close to her. Hikaru! 

_I would swear that there's someone somewhere_   
_Watching me_

Hikaru backed away, still clutching her bleeding arm with a bruised one from the dodging she had had to do while defending herself from Shampoo. Ranma leaped up to land between Shampoo and Hikaru, and Mousse had ran to Shampoo to stop her, but Shampoo rolled away from both of them and closer to Hikaru, tackling her, grabbing Hikaru's left wrist and lept into the air with that as the only thing keeping Hikaru with her. 

_Through the wind and the chill and the rain_   
_And the storm and the flood_

Shampoo's free hand wrapped around Hikaru's waist and the bleeding right arm. Hikaru drew in a sharp breath in pain as Shampoo, still slowly leaping through the air, dug her nails farther into the already bleeding cuts. Shampoo smiled maliciously. "Shampoo kill enemy, then Ranma love Shampoo!" 

_I can feel his approach_   
_Like the fire in my blood_

Ranma's anger was becoming harder to contain within himself. "Shampoo, let go of Hikaru." He said, his rage shown by the tone of his voice as Shampoo landed on the ground far enough away from them to run off into the forest if they came too close. 

_I need a hero_

Hikaru let out a cry of pain as the hand that held her left wrist began to dig into it, causing blood to drip down on the innocent green grass. "Shampoo hate enemy. Enemy loved, Shampoo hated. Shampoo hate enemy!" Shampoo yelled, and a crack was heard and a scream followed close behind it, as Hikaru's hand fell loosely by Hikaru's side. Hikaru did not cry, instead she fought back by using the now broken wrist to hit Shampoo. Both girls cried out in pain as the fist made contact, but it loosened Shampoo's hold on Hikaru long enough for her to run to Ranma. 

_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night_

Ranma wrapped his arms around Hikaru protectively. Ranma's eyes widened slightly as he saw a small trickle of blood fall from Hikaru's head onto his shirt sleeve. Had Shampoo done that before he had came? Ranma turned to face Mousse. "Mousse...could you take Hikaru to Dr. Tofu?" 

_He's gotta be strong_

Mousse nodded, taking Hikaru from Ranma and holding her protectively in his arms like a friend would to a friend in need, and ran off into the trees, Ranma blocking Shampoo from following. 

_And he's gotta be fast_

"Shampoo, do you want to fight me with no handicaps, no bonuses...and me not caring that you're a girl?" His tone was dangerous...Shampoo could tell. She had never seen him so angry before. She could even see the cool blue water of his eyes boiling. 

_And he's gotta be fresh from the fight_

If she fought Ranma as he was now, she had no chance of winning...and he would probably be like this now whenever he saw her. The amazon law could not be carried out now. 

_I need a hero_

Shampoo sniffed at Ranma. "Shampoo no stupid. You have trap, could kill Shampoo with. Shampoo too clever for stupid man. Shampoo leave for now!" 

_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light._

Ranma watched her leave, then left himself, in the other direction. Shampoo would now be now danger. She would most likely leave Nerima and go back to China, now. 

_He's gotta be sure_

When Ranma came to Dr. Tofu's, Hikaru had been treated. The arm that had been cut just had bandage wrapped around it. She could still move it with the bandage on, but the other was totally submerged into a cast. That one had been bruised too much and the bones in the wrist had been crushed, it would take a long while for the wrist to heal, but not so long for the rest of the arm to. 

_And it's gotta be soon_

Ranma touched the bandage wrapped around Hikaru's forehead, sighing. "I'm sorry, Hikaru..."   
Hikaru opened her eyes tiredly, and smiled. "It's okay..."   
"...I'm still sorry."   
"I said it was okay, didn't I? Now stop apologizing before I hit you." She said, still with a soft smile. Ranma smiled back.   
"Alright. I'll stop apologizing." 

_And he's gotta be larger than life._

Ranma turned to leave to let Hikaru get a good nights rest...but her still moveable arm stopped him by grabbing some of his shirt in the back. "Ack! What is it?"   
Hikaru's eyes shown with tenderness. "Thank you for saving me, Ranma...and you need to tell Mousse I said thanks, too, if he doesn't come visit me."   
"You're welcome...and I will." 

Hikaru let her arm fall back onto the bed and closed her eyes, she mouthed it so Ranma couldn't hear while he walked slowly out of the place. 'Ai shiteru, Ranma.'   


--End-- 

I hope it was good. ^_^;; 


	4. songfic: Dont Go Away

DontGoAway

**Don't Go Away**   
By Ranma Inverse   
A Moving On songfic-sidestory-thing. _This song is not owned by me, but owned by whoever owns it..I forgot. -.- Oasis? Yeah..I think that's who owns it._

  


A young girl smiled to the pigtailed boy. "I know it's a little early, but I'd like to take a walk and think...so don't worry, Ranma." 

"..." He shrugged. "...Alright." He watched her leave, and then quietly put his shoes on and followed her, closely behind on the roofs. He slowed down as she began to slow down and she opened up her mouth, singing, but quietly so it was hard to hear.   


_"Cold and frosty morning there's not a lot to say_   
_About the things caught in my mind_   
_And as the day was dawning my plane flew away_   
_With all the things caught in my mind."_

Hikaru sighed at the end of the verse and lifted her head. She continued to sing. 

_"I don't wanna be there when you're ..._   
_Coming down_   
_I don't wanna be there when you hit the ground"_ __

Hikaru did a small twirl and began to walk once again, slowly. Ranma blinked. Why of all songs, was she singing _this_ one? He knew her well enough to know that there was always a reason to sing the songs she chose. Hikaru hugged herself as she sang the chorus: 

_"So dont go away, say what you say_   
_Say that you'll stay_   
_Forever and a day ... In the time of my life_   
_Cause I need more time, yes I need more time just to make things right"_ __

Hikaru kicked a pebble in her walking view and Ranma wondered if he should jump down just yet. He blinked and felt like he shouldn't be hearing this private session to her as she whispered something he couldn't hear. But he picked out one word: his name. 

_"Damn my situation and the games I have to play_   
_With all the things caught in my mind_   
_Damn my education I can't find the words to say_   
_With all the things caught in my mind"_ __

Hikaru stopped and sighed. "This song fits so well...except for the next small part..." 

_"I don't wanna be there when you're ..._   
_Coming down_   
_I don't wanna be there when you hit the ground"_ __

"I wonder if he'd think it meant anything if he heard it?" Hikaru wondered to herself, while Ranma overheard and walked with her, watching from the roof. _He?_ Ranma thought, _Could 'he' be me?_ He doubted it a little. 

_"So dont go away, say what you say_   
_Say that you'll stay_   
_Forever and a day ... In the time of my life_   
_Cause I need more time, yes I need more time just to make things right"_ __

She repeated the chorus once more than needed, only differently. "So don't go away...say what you say...say that you want me to stay...forever and a day..in the time of your life...cause I need more time, yes I need more time..just to make things right.." She stopped walking. "Like Akane I have to help or stop her..." Ranma blinked. So...could the he be him? The doubt was still there, but less of it. 

_"Me and you whats going on?_   
_All we seem to know is how to show_   
_The feelings that are wrong."_ __

"'Cause i'm too afraid to admit it..." Hikaru looked up. "Would Ranma even accept how I feel? Knowing that he wasn't my first love? Could he accept that? That someone else had been in my heart before him? Had...now Ranma is in it, only Ranma.." Ranma turned several shades of red, but smiled. Now he _really_ wanted to jump down there and kiss her. 

_"So dont go away, say what you say_   
_Say that you'll stay_   
_Forever and a day ... In the time of my life_   
_Cause I need more time, yes I need more time just to make things right.."_

_"So dont go away, say what you say_   
_Say that you'll stay_   
_Forever and a day ... In the time of my life_   
_Cause I need more time, yes I need more time just to make things right_   
_yes I need more time just to make things right,_   
_yes I need more time just to make things right,_   
_so don't go away..."_ __

Hikaru stopped walking. "...What if someone heard me?" She blushed and looked around. "Er...I hope noone did...." 

Ranma went back a roof or two, and then jumped off, walking to her. She blinked as he came into view. "R-Ranma? Er..Wh-What're you doing here..?" 

Ranma smiled. "I just started thinking you might not have _really_ wanted to be alone, so I came over to walk with you." 

Hikaru smiled back. "Arigatou, Ranma." 

... 

End...HA HA HA!!! THOUGHT THEY'D KISS, DIDN"T YOU!?! O.o!!! MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...ha....ha...erm....yeah...o.O...anyway. . Hope you liked it? 


	5. songfic/pardody: Story of A Girl aka Sto...

StoryofAGirl

**Story of A Girl**   
by Ranma Inverse   
_A Moving On side-story-fanfic-thing..yeah..o.0_

  
  
  
  
  


This the story of a girl,   
who didn't cry but drowned at jusenkyo   
and then an unwilling boy fell in! _"HEY!!!"_   
And though he looks so mad in photographs..   
Hikaru absolutley loves him..   
when he...smiles..? 

How many days in a year,   
he woke up with hope,   
but he only found tears _"WATER!! WHY DOES IT ALWAYS HAVE TO BE WATER?!"_   
Akane can be so insensitive,   
beating him up as an excuse for love,   
as long as Hikaru stands there waiting,   
wearing the holes in the soles of her shoes,   
How many days disappear...   
When Ranma looks in the mirror, so how do you choose? _"Like choosing to be the real, MALE me is hard!"_

You're actions never matter as much the next day,   
and there's always Kuno waiting for you in someway,   
but you never run out of insults to saaaaayy.... _"Kawaiikune!"_

This is the story of a boy/girl,   
who's life changed as down he did whirl,   
and while he looks so mad in photographs,   
Hikaru absolutely loves him..   
when he...smiles..? _"Hah! All I have to do is smile, how's that Ryouga? I don't see your smiling at her getting YOU anywhere!" *SPLASH!* "Aw, Crap! Ryouga! You jerk!"_

How many fiancees did stay,   
just to put up with this every day and all day,   
how did it wind up this way?   
Watching our mouths for the words that we say.. _Akane: "Ranma sure doesn't do that!" "KAWAIIKUNE!!"___

As long as Ranma is waiting,   
wearing the form and the face that he chose,   
How did he get here today?   
When he's walking to far for the price of his shoes. _"Hey! These shoes are EXPENSIVE!" "GIRLY-BOY!" "HEY!!!"___

You're actions never matter as much the next day,   
and there's always someone waiting for you in some way,   
but you never run out of insults to saaaaay.... _"...uh...Kawaii...kune?"___

This is the story of a boy/girl,   
who's life changed as down he did whirl,   
and while he tears up all his old photographs,   
Four girls absolutely love him,   
when he smiles...! 

[music interval while the Ranma 1/2 cast with the three magic knights are talking] 

_Ranma: "At least I get the most lines to speak in here."_   
_Akane: "Ranma, shut up."_   
_Fuu: "Akane, perhaps you and Ranma would get along better if you were not so rude."_   
_Umi: "Yeah!"_   
_Hikaru: "Actually, they aren't rude to eachother ALL the time."_   
_Ranma 1/2 cast: [stare at her]_   
_Hikaru: "...okay..maybe they do..."_   
_Ranma: "Don't look at Hika like that! Go bug someone else!"_   
_Ryouga: "Yeah! Leave her alone or i'll beat you up!" [glares at Ranma]_   
_[the two begin to fight, but stop as the singing part comes back up]___

[music interval end] 

Well you're actions never matter as much the next day,   
and there's always someone waiting for you in some way,   
but you never run out of insults to saaaay... 

This is the story of a boy/girl,   
who's thoughts are always spinning in a whirl,   
And while alot of guys try to beat him up,   
The cops never write them up. _" I never noticed that before." "Yeah! I'm getting jipped! I want them arrested!" "Ranma, don't be rude!" "........kawaiikune tomboys..[growl/mumbling]" "What was that?" "Nothing!"___

This is the story of a boy/girl,   
We need to think of a word other than whirl!   
And while this song is really weird,   
we decided to sing it anyway! 

This is the story of a boy/girl,   
Who's thoughts are always spinning in a whirl,   
and while he's once or twice looked sad and lonely there..   
Four girls absolutely love him!   
When he smiiiiiilleeees!! 

Oh when he smiiiiiiiiileeeees!!!! 


	6. The moving on cast goes into Chat!

MovingOnChat

**Moving In A Chatroom**   
Also known as: when the Moving On cast all get computers!   
-Can YOU guess who is who?- ^__^   
Thought of after being in chat. o.O;   
By Ranma Inverse.

  
  
  
  


::Bluegrl2 has now entered Cursed Springs:: 

Bluegrl2: I'd just like to ask..um...Why the heck is this room called Cursed Springs?   
MagicalKnight: Because..um....I decided to make a room based on real life?   
Bluegrl2: Uh..O.K. 

::HalfnHalf has now entered Cursed Springs:: 

HalfnHalf: I was wondering if either of you made this room cuz you know about the Jusenkyo Springs?!   
MagicalKnight: How'd you know?!?!   
Bluegrl2: I've heard of them from a friend. 

::Hidden34 has now entered Cursed Springs:: 

HalfnHalf: Do you know where the spring of drowned man is?!   
MagicalKnight: Sorry! I don't know, I've heard friends of mine speak of it though.   
HalfnHalf: Do any of those friends know?   
MagicalKnight: No. Sorry. They're looking for it too.   
HalfnHalf: Must be alot of cursed people, then.   
MagicalKnight: I know a lot.   
HalfnHalf: ??   
MagicalKnight: Nothing.   
Bluegrl2: HEY! Hidden34, why don't you say something? I've been waiting for you to!   
Hidden34: Sorry.   
MagicalKnight: ^_^   
Hidden34: What's the face for??   
MagicalKnight: I'm just happy since noones yelling at eachother or auto-killing eachother. Nor are their any so-called-'newbie' people in the room.   
HalfnHalf: Newbies in roleplaying or newbies at the computer?   
MagicalKnight: The later is more annoying. I don't really roleplay..   
Hidden34: Is this room called Cursed Springs about Jusenkyo?   
Bluegrl2: Hasn't that been stated more than once already?! Geeze!   
Hidden34:...sorry...   
MagicalKnight: Blue-san, please don't be so mean.   
Bluegrl2: ...fine....But it gets annoying.. 

::Checkers has now entered Cursed Springs:: 

Checkers: Jusenkyo?   
HalfnHalf: Yes.   
MagicalKnight: Yes.   
Bluegrl2: Yes! Gr..will people stop asking?   
MagicalKnight: You didn't know at first either.   
Checkers: You all know of Jusenkyo?   
Hidden34: Yes.   
MagicalKnight: I do.   
Bluegrl2: Heard of it.   
HalfnHalf: Of course I know of it. 

::CookingSkllz has now entered Cursed Springs:: 

MagicalKnight: Hello! 

::MoneyKnowledge has now entered Cursed Springs::   
::Lost467 has now entered Cursed Springs::   
::KittyCatCat has now entered Cursed Springs:: 

Bluegrl2: Woah! Incoming!   
MagicalKnight: Wow! Lol. Lot's of people coming in!   
CookingSkllz: Hello, I was wondering..Can I have all your knowledge on the Jusenkyo springs? I have a fiancee i'm trying to help cure from a curse.   
MagicalKnight: Um...UK?   
CookingSkllz: What're you talking about? UK? What's that mean?   
MagicalKnight: ...nothing...   
MoneyKnowledge: I'd also like to know what you know of the Jusenkyo springs. I could get alot of money selling the info.   
Lost467: I would just like to know, so I can cure my own curse.   
KittyCatCat: Oh my, all of you are cursed?   
Bluegrl2: I'm not.   
CookingSkllz: I'm not!!   
MagicalKnight: I am not, either.   
KittyCatCat: Just in case you ask, Im not cursed.   
MoneyKnowledge: I'm not cursed either. 

::JPizzaYum has now entered Cursed Springs:: 

JPizzaYum: Do any of ya knw about the Jusenkyo Springs? I have a fiancee i wanna help   
CookingSkllz: By any chance does he change into a girl with cold water?   
JPizzaYum: What the HECK?! How the heck wuld u know?!   
MagicalKnight: I know him!   
Bluegrl2: What the heck..I know him too.   
Lost467: If his initials are R.S. I know him also. He's a jerk.   
HalfnHalf: HEY!!!   
KittyCatCat: My youngest sister is engaged to Ranma Saotome, is that who you all speak of?   
MoneyKnowledge: So we all know him?   
Hidden34: I guess so.   
MagicalKnight: Do all of you by chance life in Nerima?   
JPizzaYum: Yeah.   
Lost467: I live in a town next to it.   
CookingSkllz: Yep.   
Bluegrl2: Yessire!!   
MoneyKnowledge: I do.   
KittyCatCat: I do as well   
Checkers: Woah. We ALL know Ranma Saotome and live near him?   
MagicalKnight: I guess so. Might we all know eachother?   
Bluegrl2: Probably. To see if I know you..Magical Knight, do these mean anything to you?: Mokona, Magic Knights.   
MagicalKnight: Yes!   
Bluegrl2: Hikaru?   
MagicalKnight: Yep, and the only other person that knows that that ALSO knows Ranma is Umi! Hey Umi!   
JPizzaYum: You two are Hikaru Shidou and Umi Ryuuzaki?!?!?!   
CookingSkllz: HIKARU'S A B****   
MagicalKnight:.....   
KittyCatCat: You shouldn't swear, it's very vulgar and rude!   
HalfnHalf: Hey! Don't hurt Hikaru's feelings! 

::MagicalKnight has left Cursed Springs::   
::MagicalKnight is now offline:: 

Bluegrl2: CookingSkllz, you're a jerk!   
Checkers: Now, let's not go insulting. CookingSkllz...who are you? Why do you hate Hikaru Shidou? You're either Akane Tendo or Shampoo   
CookingSkllz: Akane.   
Checkers: I didn't know you could be so vulgar, Akane.   
CookingSkllz: And who're you?   
Checkers: Dr. Tofu.   
CookingSkllz: ...   
HalfnHalf: Hey, Tofu!   
HalfnHalf: AKANE!!! I can't believe you did that to Hikaru!   
Lost467: Akane..that was very cruel.   
CookingSkllz: Lost, you're obviously Ryouga Hibiki.   
Lost467: Yes.   
Hidden34: I'm Mousse.   
HalfnHalf: Woah! And neither of you insulted me in here!   
Hidden34: ??   
Bluegrl2: Ranma Saotome @ HalfnHalf.   
HalfnHalf: Yep!   
JPizzaYum: ...I CAN'T THINK OF ANYTHING NICE TO SAY TO YOU AKANE TENDO.   
CookingSkllz: You aren't worth my time. 

::CookingSkllz has left Cursed Springs::   
::CookingSkllz is now offline:: 

Bluegrl2: Good riddens, she's mean to Ukyou and Hikaru!   
JPizzaYum: Hey Umi! Thanks for standing up for me there, hun!   
Bluegrl2: Ukyou?   
JPizzaYum: As if the ID name could be any more obvious.   
KittyCatCat: Oh my.   
Hidden34: Shampoo? @ KittyCatCat   
KittyCatCat: No, I just think Kittens and Cats are darling. I'm Kasumi.   
HalfnHalf: Unsettling display of you're younger sister, huh?   
KittyCatCat: Yes...   
Bluegrl2: Hikaru's coming back online. I just called her and got her to come back. She agreed when I said Ranma, Mousse, Ryouga, Ukyou, Kasumi, and me were still in here. ^____^ @ Ranma.   
HalfnHalf: ??? 

::MagicalKnight has now entered Cursed Springs:: 

HalfnHalf: Hey, Hikaru. Sorry about Akane.   
Lost467: Yeah. You aren't what she called you, she is!   
JPizzaYum: Woah, Ryouga. And I thought you used to like Akane?   
Lost467: QUIET!   
JPizzaYum: Sore spot, huh dear. Ah well...I have to start up my shop now. I'll talk to you all later in real life, kay? ^~ *winks*   
KittyCatCat: Goodbye Ukyou!   
MagicalKnight: Bai Ukyou.   
HalfnHalf: Bye.   
Lost467: Bye. 

::JPizzaYum has left Cursed Springs::   
::JPizzaYum is now offline:: 

Hidden34: Bye.   
Hidden34: Ack. Late.   
MagicalKnight: Dont worry, im sure that's okay.   
MagicalKnight:....silence....ah, well..um....Dr. Tofu, why'd you make the name 'checkers'? I would've thought Ryouga to make that cause he has a dog named Checkers...   
Checkers: The game. I like the game Checkers.   
HalfnHalf: Never played it.   
MagicalKnight: Well, it's getting near lunch time now..I say we should all get off, unless some of you wanna stay on. Bai!   
HalfnHalf: Bye. 

::MagicalKnight has left Cursed Springs::   
::HalfnHalf has left Cursed Springs::   
::Lost467 has left Cursed Springs::   
::KittyCatCat has left cursed springs::   
::MagicalKnight is now offline::  
::HalfnHalf is now offline::   
::Lost467 is now offline::  
::KittyCatCat is now offline:: 

Hidden34: Hey, MoneyKnowledge never said who she was.   
MoneyKnowledge: Gimme 1,000 yen and i'll tell you.   
Checkers: Nabiki Tendo!  
MoneyKnowledge: Yep.   
Hidden34: interesting..ah...well, anyway, bye. 

::Hidden34 has left Cursed Springs::  
::Checkers has left Cursed Springs::   
::MoneyKnowledge has left Cursed Springs::   
::Hidden34 is now offline::   
::Checkers is now offline::  
::MoneyKnowledge is now offline:: 

--- 

..Don't ask. o_O I know that was weird. This is what I write while drinking soda and typing it at 12:00 AM x.x 


	7. First set of Moving On Bloopers -^_^

MovingOnBloopers

**Moving On Bloopers!**   
By Ranma Inverse

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Blooper #1:**

Hikaru: *Drops her books* ...Satoru...wh...what do you mean? 

Satoru: I sold you off to...to...the pumpkin patch! 

Director: CUT!!! CUT!!! 

**Blooper #2:**

Hikaru: *Drops her books* Satoru...wh..what do you mean? 

Satoru: Yes...Hikaru...you were a test tube baby. 

Director: CUT!!...Satoru, READ YOUR LINES! 

**Blooper #3:**

Satoru: We want you to go to Nerima to go to school there so you can meet Ranma and have a full romance fanfic story with him! 

Director: GYAH! CUT! CUT! >_! 

**Blooper #4:**

Akane: RANMA! We're going to be late, hurry! 

*offstage* Ranma: SHUT UP! I'm in the middle of kissing Hikaru! 

Akane: exCUSE me?! RANMA NO BAKA!!!! YOU'RE MINE! 

Director: *covers the camera view with a hand* 

**Blooper #5:**

Teacher: We have a new student...her name is.....Tommy Pickles? 

Director: ...cut. -.-() 

**Blooper #6:**

Teacher: We have a new pickle, her name is Shikaru Pido! 

Director: CUT! CUT!...what IS it with you and pickles? 

**Blooper #7:**

Ranma: *Read's Hikaru's note, which reads: So we have a date tonight?* 

Director: ....cut! 

**Blooper #8:**

Hikaru: Hehe, you caught me. I kinda hoped you wouldnt have, pushing you and not getting caught would have been fun...*drifts off*...I feel like chicken tonight, like chicken to-niiiiiight!!! 

Director: STOP HAVING SUGAR BEFORE THE SCENES YOU'RE IN!! CUT!!! 

**Blooper #9:**

Hikaru: Ranma, why did you leave them alone to fight?   


Ranma: Cause I want to see Akane dead, blasted to smitherines!!! *Cackles like Kodachi* O-HOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!!!! 

Director: Cut!!! Alright, Kodachi, what drug did you give him THIS time?! 

**Blooper #10:**

Hikaru: Hey...we're in love, right? 

Director: CUT! Don't misread lines!   


**Blooper #11:**

Hikaru: **_STOP!!!_** I will kill you all instead of letting you kill eachother! MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!1 

Ranma: Erm...Hikaru...you okay? 

Director: *sigh*...cut. 

**Blooper #12:**

Ranma: Herbal shampoo, yep, it's what I use everytime..try some, Hikaru! 

Hikaru: Okay! *grabs a bottle* 

Director: NOO!!! IT'S HERBAL ESSENCE SHAMPOO!!! THE WORLD IS ENDING! CUT! CUT! CUT!!!! 

**Blooper #13:**

Akane: You don't interupt a fight between Rivals! You join in! 

Hikaru: Then I get to kill you, right? 

Akane: No, I'll kill YOU! 

Director: SOMEONE! CHAIN THESE TWO AND CUT!!! 

**Blooper #14:**

Hikaru: I'm really...really sorry, Ranma. 

Ranma: It's okay. 

Hikaru: *puppy eyes* Can I kiss you now? 

Director: CUT. ~.~ 

**Blooper #15:**

Hikaru: For taming wild hair like mine, use Herbal Essence shampoo! 

Ranma: Isn't that head and shoulders? 

Hikaru: Oh yeah...head and shoulders, for taking care of all those flakes! And if you don't have a problem with that..try... 

Ranma: Herbal Essence shampoo!...hey..Just cause i'm a boy doesn't mean I wanna keep my hair nice and shiny too! 

Director: Cut. 

**New bloopers! --as of 7/24/01!-**

**Blooper #16:**

Dr. Tofu: *looks up at Ranma holding Hikaru* Another cute fiancee, eh? Why can't I have one?! WHY?! WHY?! I WANT FIANCEES TOO!!!! 

Director: CUT!!!!!! 

**Blooper #17:**

Dr. Tofu: *looks up at Ranma holding Hikaru* AAAHH!!!! IT'S A DEMON! LOOKIT IT'S EYES...IT'S EVIIILL!!! 

Director: *Begins to cry* Cut..Cuuut!! 

**Blooper #18:**

Akane: Ranma! I love you! 

Ranma: Yay! Now I can marry both Akane and Hikaru! 

Hikaru and Akane: *glare daggers at eachother* 

Director: CUT!!!!! 

**Blooper #19:**

Ranma: *in tune to that Wild Wild West theme song thing..* Wild Wild Cast, Yes, we're the Wild Teenage Cast!! 

Akane: *headbangs* 

Hikaru: *Drops a vase on Akane's head and looks around innocently* 

Director: ...cut.... 

**Blooper #20:**

Akane: I love you, and nothing will stop me from being with you...especially not _her._

*Offstage* Ranma: Wow, Hikaru, you kiss good! 

Akane: .....RANMA NO BAKA!!!!!!!!! 

Hikaru: *walks up to the camera and makes a peace sign* Wild wild caaaaaast!!! 

Director: *cries once again* Cuuuut!!! 

**Blooper #21**: 

Narrator: "As Hikaru ate, Dr. Tofu left the room. And when she finished a figure watched her like a wolf would to a trespasser from a bookshelf in the room." 

Shampoo: *falls off* AAUUGH!!! 

Director: *covers the camera lens with a hand and cries: CUT!!!!* 

**Blooper #22:**

Mousse: *walks into the room and looks at Hikaru* Wow! She's cute! 

Shampoo: MOUSSE!!!! 

Hikaru: *jumps up onto the bed* Wild wild cast, yes we're the wild wild caaast!!! 

Director: HIKARU! RANMA! STOP DOING THAT!! CUT!!! 

**Blooper #23:**

Mousse: Shampoo, Cologne wants you. 

Shampoo: Eeeeeeeeewwwww!!!! 

Director: CUT >_ 

**Blooper #24:**

Hikaru: *opens an eye as Shampoo and Mousse leave* You know, it's interesting to see what unfolds while pretending to be asleep, maybe Ranma will come in later like Yuu did in Marmalade Boy and while I pretend to be asleep kiss me-- 

Akane: LIKE HE WILL, WISHFUL THINKER!!! HE'D NEEEVER DO THAT! HE LOVES ME! 

Ranma: Ah, pardon, I have to go kiss Hikaru now. 

Akane: ..... 

Director: >.> normally I think Akane's cool..but Hikaru's in the spotlight on this fic! 

Hikaru: Yeah! 

Director:...WAIT A SEC! CUT!!!!! 

**Blooper #25:**

Hikaru: *looks up at Dr. Tofu* GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME!! 

Director: cut. -.-;;; 

**Blooper #26:**

Nabiki: Gimme 200,000,000 yen and i'll let you in. 

Hikaru: Biikiiiiii!!! *whines* 

Dr. Tofu: *looks at Nabiki* You're cute! 

Nabiki: *looks to Hikaru* 

Hikaru: Let's both kill him! 

Nabiki: Alright! 

*the two tackle Tofu and screams of pain begin to be heard* 

Director: *flinches* CUT!!!! 

**Blooper #27:**

Hikaru: What's wrong? 

Ranma: *teary eyes* You haven't kissed me yet in this scene! 

Hikaru: Aww...I'm sorry! *embraces Ranma and kisses him* 

Ranma: ^_^!!! 

Director: -.- cut....*sighs* 

**Blooper #28:**

Hikaru: *blinks as P-chan walks over* DINNER!!! 

Akane: For once, we agree! 

P-chan: O_O!!!! 

Director: *cries* CUT!!! 

**Blooper #29:**

Hikaru: It's name is Ryouga? Alright then...Ryouga, don't worry. I'm Hikaru. You're going to fall in love with me later and form a very ugly triangle that had recently revolved around Akane, and then Umi's going to-- 

Director: STOP GIVING SPOILERS!!!!!!! CUT!!!! 

**Blooper #30:**

Hikaru: *turns on the camera and walks back, singing lazily* Cold and frosty mornin'...there's not alot to say...about the things caught in my miiiihiiind.... 

Director: This ain't a music video! Cut! 

**Blooper #31:**

Ryouga: You're cute. 

Hikaru: *blinks and points to Ranma, then to Ryouga* You...You're gay?! 

Ranma and Ryouga: *Facefault* NO!!!!!! 

Director: *wails* Cut!!!!!!!!! 

**Blooper #32:**

Ryouga: Ranma! What did you do to Akane?! 

Ranma: Told her the truth! 

Ryouga: What truth?! 

Ranma: That I don't love her, and she abuses and hurts me too much!! 

Ryouga: YOU B$($!@&!!! 

Director: Thank you for censoring that, Hikaru. 

Hikaru: You're welcome! ^-^! 

Director: Now, where was I...cut! 

**Blooper #33:**

Hikaru: You can put me down now. 

Ranma: But I dun wanna! 

Hikaru: Okay then, take me to a park! 

Ranma: Yay! A date! 

*Both turn chibi and chibi-Ranma begins to skip out the Tendo Household holding chibi-Hikaru* 

Director: ACK! CUT! 

**Blooper #34:**

Hikaru: The director, or should I say, the author of "Moving On" Wanted the characters to seem more aproachable and such...so that's why we didn't go to Cephiro in this one, plus, there's enough of those. Why not have a diff one like this! 

Director: *sighs happily* Finally, some credit! 

Hikaru:...not. 

Director: *weeps* you're so cruel. 

Ranma: *pops up* Wild wild cast, yeees we're the wild wild cas-- 

Director: SHUT UP!!! 

**Blooper #35:**

Ukyou: *eyes Hikaru* I hate you. 

Hikaru: I hate you too! ^_^ 

Ukyou: So who gets Ranma? 

Hikaru: Ryouga! 

Ukyou: YOU'RE KIDDING, RIGHT?! O_O!? 

Hikaru: I thought Ryouga liked Ranma... 

Akane: *knocks Hikaru out* 

Ukyou: Thank you, she was in the 'stupidity phase' again. 

**Blooper #36:**

Ranma: This is, the story of a girl.. 

Akane: Who cried a river and drowned the whole world-- 

Director: NYOOO! NOT ANOTHER MUSIC VIDEO BLOOPER!! STOP IT!! CUT!!! 

Blooper #37: 

Hikaru: Ukyou, you're amazing. If Ranma falls in love with you I won't be suprised...I'd actually be happy...NOT. 

Ukyou: *wails* WHY?! WHY?! WHY CAN'T THERE BE MORE FICS OF ME AN' RANMA?!?! 

Hikaru: Maybe more fanfic authors will hear your cry. 

Director: *beginning to finally lose hope* ..cut...T.T... 

**Blooper #38:**

Ranma: *sleeps* 

Hikaru: Ranma, wake up. 

Ranma: *wraps his arms around Hikaru like one would a teddy bear* 

Hikaru: eep..o-o;; 

Director: *wails and runs out of the room* IT'S DYING! MY FIC IS DYIIIINNG!!!! CUT CUT CUT!!!! 

**Blooper #39:**

Umi: Why do people pair me and Hikaru up in Rayearth fics alot?  
  
  
Hikaru: I don't know, Umi! I'd rather be paired up with Mokona than you! 

Umi: *glares at Hikaru from the insult* WELL, I'd rather be paired up with Clef! *holds Clef to her tightly* 

Clef: *blushing* 

Ascot: ... 

Umi: Or even Ascot! *hugs him* 

Ascot: *Nosebleeds Raiel from Violinist of Hameln style* 

Umi: Oh my god! He's going to die of bloodloss! 

Clef: *murmuring* YES! 

Director: Cut! 

--more bloopers coming soon!--   
  
  
  



End file.
